


Welcome Home

by itislacey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Fucking, M/M, PWP, Smut, i just like placing tags, other smutty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil fucks Dan when he returns from a long holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

If Dan had to choose the thing he liked most in the world, it would be a good fucking. There was only one person who could ever make him feel so good and nice, and that was his boyfriend, Phil.

Phil had been away on a long holiday with his family for the past week, but today was the day he came home. And Dan would be lying if he said he hadn't felt a little excited to see the familiar black haired boy walk through the front door. He had been a little more worked up, considering how things usually went when Phil came back from holiday. But those were short ones. This was the longest one he'd been on in a long time, so that meant tonight would be a little more glamorous than the last few times.

It was nearing eight in the evening, and Phil had sent him a text a few hours earlier telling him he'd be home around this time, and couldn't wait to finally see him after a week apart. There was a winky face at the end, followed by another message.

_I want to see you on my bed when I get home. No clothes in sight._

Just from reading it, Dan's heart thumped wildly as he bolted to Phil's room, taking off all his clothes and shoving them in the wardrobe across the room. The cool air sent shiver down his body as he lay on Phil's bed, his hands behind his head. He could feel his member growing a little hard from thinking about all the things Phil would do to him, and he whined at the discomfort. If there was anything Phil hated more, it was when Dan tried pleasing himself. Dan had no action all week, and that included from his own hand. He was desperate and uncomfortable, waiting for Phil to get back.

The door down the hall opened, sending a rush of excitement through Dan. Phil was finally home. His footsteps were slow but heavy as he approached his room, pushing open the creaky door and poking his head inside.

"I'm glad I got to come home to an art exhibit in my room," Phil said, shoving his suitcase aside and stepping through the door. He shut it behind him, walking over to Dan to kiss him on the lips. "You're so pretty."

"So are you," Dan mumbled, a smile playing on his lips.

Phil's eyes raked over Dan, stopping when he got to Dan's half-hard cock. "Excited, are we?"

"Yes," Dan breathed, another course of heat working its way to his cock. 

Phil brushed his finger lightly across Dan's tip, making his cock twitch. Dan let out a small sound, earning a smile from Phil. "I need one second and then we can catch up on all the things we've missed this week."

Dan nodded, growing impatient by the second. He had waited a week for this and Phil was making him wait longer. He wanted to be fucked  _now._ He wanted Phil to put his massive cock inside of him and fill him up good. 

Phil undressed slowly, throwing all of his clothes into the corner of the room before grabbing the lube from his bedside drawer, setting the container on top. He climbed on the bed, placing himself above Dan. He pinned Dan's arms above him, leaning down for another slow kiss. He made his way down Dan's neck, sucking purple marks onto his skin, making his way down to Dan's chest. He sucked one of the nipples, licking it and biting it until it was peaked and hard.

Dan let out a whimper, feeling his cock get increasingly harder as Phil kissed and licked him.

Finally, Phil made his way down to where Dan was most sensitive, kissing him inside his thighs and eventually, his cock. "I've missed this," Phil mumbled against Dan's member, kissing it harder and harder until his lips engulfed it. 

Dan let out a moan, his back lifting off the bed as Phil took more of him on, making sure to lick every last bit of him. His tongue circled the head, swiping over Dan's slit a few times, making the boy cry out. "More, Phil!" he begged.

Phil bobbed his head up and down, letting Dan thrust his cock in and out of Phil's mouth. He kept jerking harder and harder, desperate for more. But Phil grabbed Dan's hips firmly, holding him in place as he sucked him off with a loud pop. "Mmm," he said. "No food in Florida could taste as good as you."

"Please," Dan whimpered, finally looking at Phil. "I want more."

On any other day, Phil would scold him for asking for more so quickly. But it's been so long, Phil let it slide. He nodded his head once, reaching for the bottle of lube he pulled out earlier. He coated his fingers, gesturing for Dan to lie on his back, bum in the air. He did so quickly, ready for Phil to hurry up and get inside of him.

"It's been so long, I bet you're so tight," Phil said lowly, spreading Dan's cheeks apart to get a good look. "Seems like I was right." He inserted one finger first, earning a rather loud moan from Dan. He hadn't even hit his spot yet, and he was already being loud. He curled his finger and moved it in and out, deciding that another one would do. He slid in the second digit, now scissoring his fingers and curling them to stretch Dan's tight hole. He thrusted them in hard, hitting Dan right in his spot.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck, Phil. Right there. Fuck me right there!" 

Phil slid in a third finger, making sure to hit Dan's spot with every motion.

" _Fuck!"_ Dan moaned. "Fuck me hard and good, Daddy! Please!" It must be good if Dan was calling Phil "daddy." Deciding he liked the name from Dan's lips, he kept sliding his fingers in and out, hitting the same spot every time. "Fuck me!" Dan panted. "Fuck me so hard until I can't walk. I want your massive cock inside of me," he moaned loudly.

Phil removed his fingers, wiping them along Dan's cheeks. "Are you sure you're ready?" Phil asked, teasing Dan a bit.

"Yes! Please, Daddy. Fuck me. Come in me. Fill me up until you have nothing left!"

Phil positioned himself behind Dan, placing his tip at Dan's entrance. He was full on hard from hearing Dan's moans of pleasure, and he was sure he could come alone just from hearing them. With one, quick motion, Phil thrusted his cock into Dan, slamming it straight into his spot. 

"Fuck me!" Dan screamed, sliding forward and back with every thrust Phil made. His cock rubbed against the bed, the friction feeling so good. "Harder, Phil, harder! I want to come so badly!"

Phil obeyed, slamming into Dan harder and harder until the boy beneath him was screaming and moaning from the feeling, finally releasing what he had been holding for so long. He comed all over the bed, his face twisted the way Phil liked it when he came. 

"Keep fucking me!" Dan demanded, despite already reaching his peak. "I want more of you!"

Phil could feel the feeling pooling in his stomach, ready to release into Dan. He kept thrusting hard and fast, panting and sweating as the boy beneath him lay almost still. Finally, after another hard thrust, Phil felt himself reach his orgasm, letting his come fill Dan up, just like he asked.

 _"Oh, yes, Daddy!"_ Dan screamed, moaning as he felt Phil fill him up. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I think I'm gonna--" his sentence was cut off by another loud moan as Dan orgasmed again, more of his come coating the surface beneath him. 

Phil pulled out, flopping down beside Dan as he watched him finish out his second orgasm for the day. Dan's body twitched as he let it finish, resting on the bed once it was over. Both of the boys lay side by side, panting and sweaty and covered in come. 

"Fuck, Phil," Dan said between pants, brushing the sticky hair from his eyes. "That was good."

Phil chuckled, kissing Dan once on the lips. "I didn't know you were so close to a second orgasm."

"Neither did I," Dan said breathlessly, his eyes drooping closed. "But it felt great."

"I bet it did. I'm glad to be home."

"I'm glad you are too," Dan mumbled, just before falling asleep with Phil's arm wrapped around him.


End file.
